Cruel
by The Fanfic Writer From Hell
Summary: A alternate universe...with a strange spin. Bisexuality.Some of my characters. Crossovers of other anime characters. And also...I twisted the personalities of the characters.(Yugioh, YuyuHakusho, possibly a few more) R&R please.(Rated 'R' just to be safe
1. Going to the club

Cruel By: The Fanfic Writer From Hell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the characters I created. Yay for me! I have my own characters!!!!^^ Ah, well, doesn't everybody though?  
  
----------------------------- Duo flips open his cd player, replaces the one in there with a heavy metal cd. Heeheee. Now, should anyone try to talk to him, he would have NO problem tuning them out.  
  
Maxwell had no desire to be bugged by his fellow pilots. He'd much rather listen to his music whilst checking the computer in Deathscythe. They had just eliminated a large group of mobile dolls.there was well over a hundred of them. They somehow thoroughly decimated each and every one. And lived through it.  
  
Quatre walks in, only to see Duo with his headphones on. Uh-oh. Now what? "Duo! HEY! C'MON!!! I don't HAVE all day and night, y'know!!!" Quatre yelled, knowing that Maxwell was deaf to his words.  
  
So, he decided to march over there, and takeing one earbud out of Duo's ear, SCREAMED at him. "BAKA SHINIGAMI!!!! DID YOU EVEN HEAR A WORD OF WHAT I JUST SAID??!!"  
  
Duo leapt a mile high. "WHOA!" he turned off his cd player, and put it down. "Q-man! What's eatin' ya?"  
  
"Nobody right now, sadly." Winner replies, running his fingers through his light blonde hair. "Look, we're all going to that night club that we found the other day. You are coming. We all are." Duo blinks.  
  
"Whoa.hold up there Quat.what club? I was here, remember? Unpacking my stuff and repairing Deathscythe?" He says, jerking a thumb over his shoulder, indicating to said Gundam. Quatre raised a platinum blonde eyebrow.  
  
"And.?"  
  
"Well.is it formal.?" Duo finished hopelessly. Quatre groaned. "Duo.no.it is NOT formal.why the hell would we go to a formal club?! We have to deal with too damn much formal shit as it is. Nice to get out somewhere where you can act however you want.and really be yourself, see? Now.take a shower and get changed. There's a lot of sexy men and women down there. Maybe the five of us can all get one of each for ourselves, and then get a room. And don't give me that stupid look, YES they have rooms for people who get to be in the mood."  
  
Duo grinned. "Sounds like lots of fun to be had." Trowa interrupted. He was showered and dressed, lookin' hot like he always does in that silent way of his. His body language doesn't even say much. He's a puzzle for any man or woman to figure out, that's for sure. But a rewarding puzzle, at that.  
  
"I'll go get cleaned up." Duo says, picking up his cd player, and trotting out of the hangar to his room. Quatre sighs.  
  
"Any word from Howard, Trowa?" Quat asks. "Not to my knowledge." The jade- eyed pilot of Heavyarms answers. "Heero says that we'll be hearing from any of them at any given time though. So are you sure that this is a good idea?"  
  
Quatre grumbled something nasty underneath his breath, but said nothing. Wufei came in, black hair pulled back somehow tighter and sleeker than usual. Quatre wondered if the Chinese pilot used mass amounts of hair gell. Soon, Duo and Heero walked in at the same time, all clean, and ready to roll.  
  
"Well, are we ready?" Trowa asked. "Looks like it." Duo answers, glancing around as he finished wrapping a black tie around the end of his brown braid, and then stuffing his hands into his pockets. Heero reaches over and plays with the end of Duo's braid. Duo doesn't mind.  
  
They all pile into one of Quatre's many cars, (a hot sports car. YEEAHH! Expensivvveeeee..ooooh lala.) and speed off towards the night club, laughing all the way. They need the break.  
  
At the club, Yami, Seto, Bakura and Marik hung around in a dark corner, chatting, and eyeing each other's bodies. The four of them owned the place. And they have friends in high places.  
  
A punk known a Yusuke Urameshi saunters over though the tangle of dancing bodies and drops a newspaper in front of the four of them. "News. Check it out." Was all he really said, as he dropped down in one of he seats at the table. Yusuke was one of their friends. And also, a spy and a bodyguard, in a way.  
  
The picture on the front page of the newspaper caught their eyes. And the title made it even more interesting: MYSTERIOUS SIXTH GUNDAM SIGHTED  
  
"Well well well." Seto half-murmured, half-chuckled. "What?" Bakura the Tomb Robber asks, curious. All manner of new technology was lost on the Egyptian spirit. "There was only five gundams. Then, there was a rumor circulating about a sixth Gundam, but there was no solid evidence to back it up. So the press has been digging for information about it ever since they heard. Would make big money off of a story about this new Gundam. And it isn't Epyon, either. So naturally, ever newspaper in the world would want to be the one to have turned out the first reliable article about it."  
  
"Why didn't they say anything about it if they thought it was there then?" Yusuke asked. Seto rolled his eyes. "Please. Pay attention." Marik grumbled. "Well Urameshi, like I said. They had some info on it, but the question at the time was whether ir not that information was truly reliable. So they weren't allowed to turn out any articles until they could back it up with some solid, believeable evidence. Do you comprehend?" Kaiba concluded.  
  
"Yeah.I'm just tired." Yusuke mumbled. Yami laughed. "Then go to bed. Really." Yusuke grumbled something nearly unintelligible, but they heard, " My mind is tired, but other than that, I'm wide awake. My eyes won't close.!"  
  
Marik fingered the Millenium Rod lovingly, ready to unsheathe from it the dagger. "I bet that I could help you with that." he offered sweetly. Yusuke's head snapped up. "Sorry..but I have a girlfriend." He answers, knowing the thought that went through Marik's mind. Which reminded him that he promised to take her to the movies on Sunday night.  
  
Meanwhile, the Gundam boys had parked in the parking lot at the same time a woman came screeching in on a sexy motorcycle.  
  
They where getting out of the car in a second later. She was just taking a lap around the parking lot, easily weaving in and out of the cars that where closely parked together, finally, coming to a stop about a few spots away from them, not noticing them. The guys walked casually by, pretending like they where NOT interested in her. She takes off her helmet, fixes her hair, and looks at them as they walk by. She snickered a little evilly. From what she saw of them now so far.she likes what she sees.  
  
The boys went in the door of the club called, "The Realm." ---------  
  
THERE!!!! YAY!!! I suddenly got motivated to write!!!! R&R please! I just would like some feedback so I know what to write. Is that so much to ask? Well, let me know what you think..it may be a bit before I am able to post the next chappy here.I have a LOT of fics I've been writing, along with Mid- Terms to study for. 


	2. Listening In

Cruel Chapter2: Eavesdropping By: The Fanfic Writer From Hell  
  
Disclaimer: Bleh.methinks that y'all know what I'll say.I do not own.I only own certain characters.-_-  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Yami glanced over nonchalantly at the door as a group of five men came walking in. Marik's attention was now also directed towards the newcomers.  
  
The five young men where all decked out in black gothic attire, lookin' pretty hot from where they now stood at the bar. The bartender loved his job, that's for sure. Marik elbowed Bakura who was arguing with Seto about something, and Yusuke was looking back and fourth between the two arguing bishonen. The attention of the whole table was now directed towards the pilots, who didn't notice the five bishies in the corner across the room from them watching them with interest.  
  
"C'mon Hee-chan, there's no need to be so stiff here, no one will bite." Duo reassured the tense Japanese pilot. "Well.no one will bite unless you ASK them to, that is." Quatre quipped. Heero gave him a funny look. "Say, what's gotten into your recently, Quatre? You never act so.so." words failed Heero as he searched for the right ones. The Arabian merely smirked, and put on this trademark 'cute' face of his that has been made famous on more than Earth by now.  
  
"You mean.I'm not a kawaii little pushover anymore, Hee-chan? Well.that's because.I'm sick of acting that way. Really, I'm NOT the wuss you all make me out to be. I would be the dominant one in bed, despite what everyone else portrays me as. They turn me into the timid little uke." Trowa twitched slightly.  
  
"Believe me.it's true." he whimpered as Quatre flashed him a quicksilver smile. That smile ought to be labeled as a murder weapon, Trowa thought to himself. "Aw damn. Heero, why can't YOU ever be like that?" Duo had to avoid Heero's fist a second later, but his fist was caught by someone.  
  
"You ought not to be swingin' your dukes around, you'd hurt someone there boyo." A female voice said in an Irish accent. He looked up to see that a hand wearing a fingerless black leather glove held his fist. The other hand also had an identical glove on it. Slowly, he checks her out.  
  
She stood about 5'6'', with long golden hair and steel blue eyes. She was very pretty, slender, but apparently, judging by how she wouldn't let his fist go, she must have some measure of physical strength.  
  
She wore black pants and boots, and a black shirt, with a long black leather trench coat all the way down to her ankles. Some black and silver spikey belts around her slender waist, and three earrings in one ear, two in the other. (First and second holes, and then her cartilage pierced near the top of her ear left ear. The other ear didn't have the third piercing.) She also had a nose ring: a small steel ball on the side of her left nostril, and had a lip ring, that was in fact a ring around the center of her lower lip. Strangely.she pulled that look off very nicely indeed. Looked good in black leather and silver piercing: which was how Relena dressed up, to impress the guys. But she only succeeded in looking disgusting. This new girl here looked HOT dressed like that, in their opinion, anyway. Even WUFEI was checking her out. She smiled at them.  
  
"Look, just be more careful, okay? You may have actually regretted punching your friend. I suggest.that you look before you leap? You are a little too quick to harm people, and it may be none of me business, but he only asked a small, likely brainless question on why you aren't more dominant." She had dropped the Irish accent. Didn't apparently really talk like that. She then turned to look at Duo.  
  
"And you.perhaps you should be grateful that you are the semi, and not the uke. Unless.you both hold dominance, somehow." She smirked at the blank looks that suddenly appeared on their faces. Blank.and totally shocked. A woman that they knew nothing of basically just chopped them down to size, kind of.  
  
"Now if you excuse me.I'll leave you alone. I have some business to attend to." With that, she released Heero's fist from her iron, inescapable death grip, and then wandered past them to a dark corner at the bar, and ordered herself a drink. As they watched, a dark figure made his way towards her, and then they both seemed to greet each other rather stiffly, and settle into the far corner where it was darkest to talk.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes, and massaged his fist and wrist. It hurt rather badly, might be sprained. Fuck! Where did a woman get so strong, and manage to look like a delicate little swizzle stick?! He thought to himself. But he watched the two people in the corner, talking to one another, almost as though.  
  
"They look like a pair of business associates, or something to that effect. They are being awfully secretive, and don't seem to want anyone to know what they are talking about, and whatever it is, it must be extremely important." Trowa observed quietly, as always. The others agreed.  
  
"Maybe it is wrong to suggest this.but.maybe we should go and listen in a bit? It couldn't hurt.they might be the ones that Howard was going to warn us about." Duo suggests. "No, he was going to give us an assignment to seek and destroy pilot 06, actually. No one knows anything about that pilot, or what their Gundam looks like. No one has seen it up close and lived to tell the tale, and any info that we get on it seems to disappear a split second later before we can sift through it. I say we go see what they are talking about." Heero answered. Quatre sighed in frustration. This was meant to be a night to relax and party. They are still teenagers, after all, and like every other teenager, has the blood-born right to go out on a weekend and get COMPLETELY smashed, and then wake up heavily hung-over for the entire next week. But now that THIS came up, he supposed that it was best to get a jump- start on their new assignment.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this over with already." Wufei snapped. He was even eager for some time off. Now that is a bad sign, Quatre thought. When even Wufei needs a break, even if he would never say that out loud, that is pretty fucking sad. If that's the case, then Heero must be ramming himself into the ground. Just.ducky.  
  
They meandered throughout the crowd, taking extreme care to seem nonchalant. Soon, they came within earshot. They saw out the corners of their eyes that it was that badass woman that caught Heero's fist, and a man that wore all black as well, and from what they could see, was actually fairly good looking. Not ugly, but not exactly hot, either. Just.nice looking.  
  
"So, did you finish the adjustments on D.C.?" she asked the guy. He took a sip of his beer before answering. "Not yet, but it'll be done tonight, hopefully. If not tonight, then next week." She took a long drag off of her cigarette, and snorted. ((What he says will be in bold.))  
  
"Hn." "What?" "Which is it?" "Whaddaya mean by that?" "Don't act stupid, Leon. Which is it?" "Oh, you mean tonight or next week." "Exactly." "Next week."  
  
She grabbed his throat suddenly. No one really saw, except for the pilots. "I SAID which is it?" "Next week!" "Wrong answer, worm." She tightened her grip on his throat. "Ahh! Okay okay okay! As soon as possible!" he chokes. "And when is that, exactly?" "Well, not tonight! Maybe tomorrow! Or the day after! Just please don't kill me, those adjustments take a bit, and the scientists can only work so fast.! Now please, let go! I can't breathe!"  
  
She relinquished her grip. "Well, see to it that they move faster. Supervise them personally, if you must. But I want my Gundam to be in the perfect working order when I get it, WITH the new technology. It is only a matter of time before they find me out, and I cannot risk my Gundam getting destroyed, savvy?" "Umm.yeah. But how can they know anything? You see to it yourself that no one gets a lead on you, right?" "That I do. But Leon, did you fail to notice the fact that they are disturbingly close to finding me? They don't need that info.just.they need to find my base, and you know damn fucking well that it is right under their fucking noses, and I cannot, at this point, afford any fuck-ups. And neither can you, if you want to get paid, you worm." "Hey, that's right, they moved to this city. The Winners own the largest mansion in this whole city." Then he shivered. "Damn. They are breathing down your neck, aren't they?" "NO.they are breathing down OUR necks, friend. If I get caught, I'm taking you jokers with me. So." She looked around, finishing her margarita off with a quick sip. ".We'll have to meet at a different location now that we've been here. Could've found a better place to be for this little discussion, but that would hardly be fair for the authorities. I do long for a bit of a challenge.this organization has lain in secret for so long, and no one has found out anything about it, save for that satellite they found near the asteroid belt about eighty years ago. Oh yeah, and I think that the pilots are here, too. Contact my when the repairs and whatnot are done, okay?"  
  
"Yep. Will do. And, hey? Think on the bright side! If they heard anything.you'll get your challenge!" He smiled at her happily. He's a nice guy, really. She was proud of him. After all the time they'd known one another, she was finally having a negative influence on him, which is a welcome change from her perspective. He was now capable of this little thing called, 'sarcasm.'  
  
They got up, shook hands, and dropped their glasses off at the bar, and walked out separately.  
  
After they heard a car and a motorcycle leaving, the pilots all met up in the corner, looking disturbed.  
  
"D.C.? What's that?" Duo mumbled, looking round' at the others. They shrugged. "Maybe.it is the name of that Gundam? Or new mobile dolls? Perhaps something else? I couldn't tell with the music blasting that loud."Quatre suggested. "I heard some things, but I couldn't really hear all of the details either." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Let's go back and contact Howard. He'll want to know what we heard." Heero said. They all agreed, and walked out, hopped into the car, and left.  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke, Yami, Bakura, Seto, and Marik all had seen what happened.  
  
"I think, that we need to keep an eye open. This may prove to be interesting." Yami murmured, as he watched the pilots walk out the door with keen red eyes. The others silently nodded in agreement.  
  
------------------------------------ There! I updated. IT MUST BE THE APOCALYPSE!!! AHHHH! Oh, I know that it sounds like I ripped off some quotes from movies. And guess what? I DID! So sorry. Don't own any movies either!^^;;;;; You may hear that also too, I'll have them say stuff that came from some movie. But here's me saying that I don't own any of that stuff. Oh, HUGE thanks for the review! I need more reviews! PLEASE! REVIEW!!!!! Encourage me!!!! I need ego boosters!  
  
Seto: Believe me. She does. Me: Fuck OFF, I didn't allow you to say that! Seto: Hn. Me: Oh, well! Ummm, lookie! I am so mean! I am leaving quite a few things in the dark here! Wanna find out what alla the fuss is about? Then send me reviews! Anything will do! Just.please! I need encouraging! Even if you say, like, just ONE word, I need to know people read my fanfics! But I'll probably keep writing anyway.  
  
Duo: Just PRETEND that you have one hundred reviews! Won't that work? Me: BAH!!! Fear me! I'm The Fanfic Writer From Hell, and I'm called that for an EXCELLENT reason, Duo! YOU should know this by now! Duo: *whimpers * Mommy. Seto: XD Me: Can it, Seto. *Brandishes a pencil and notebook menacingly* Seto: *whimpers* No.Ra please help me.I did nothing to deserve this. 


	3. Intellectual Nonsense

Cruel Chapter 3: Intellectual Nonsense Disclaimer: I do not own. Blah. Pity me. I own the charries I made up in here. -------------------------------------------------------  
  
No sooner had they arrived, when just as they all walked inside, Howard was calling them. Heero, the security freak that he is, was the first one to the phone.  
  
"Hello? It's me, Howard. Is that you, Heero?" "Yes, it is." "Ah, good to hear from you. Put this on speaker phone and I can talk to you all that way." Heero clicks a button and then Howard's voice could be heard through the whole room. "Ah, yes. Hello gentlemen! I apologize, but I cannot speak to you as well this way. After what I have to say, I want you all to the Capsule Corporation building and we will meet there. We have some allies. They are powerful indeed, and they think that they may have some information on pilot 06." Howard rambles on. Quatre was checking Trowa out whilst he spoke, half paying attention, half hoping that he'd shut up so he could get laid already. Trowa did not notice. He was paying attention to Howard like a good little mecha pilot.  
  
"Alright, is there anything else, or are you going to shut up so that we can go downtown already, or are you going to talk our ears off s'more?" Quat growls at the phone. Howard didn't seem bothered by this. "Ah Quatre, glad to see you grew some balls, now I'll be finished in a few minutes, and then you all can leave for C.C."  
  
Quatre narrows aquamarine eyes at this. Duo could swear that the Noble of the Desert hissed like an angry cobra at that. Wow, Q-man DID grow some nuts. Amazing.  
  
Howard suddenly goes quiet. "Ahh...sorry. I forgot what I had to say. So just come down here to C.C., and we'll get you introduced to these nice people here. Hurry up, and don't look too trashy, even if they don't care. Nah, never mind. Just get over here now." He says.  
  
With this all said, Howard put the phone down, and his face disappeared from the screen, which now shown blank black with sparks of static every so often, until Yuy turned it off. "C'mon, lets go, let's go, let's GO!!!!" Maxwell yelped, hopping up and down, his usual energetic self. Quatre grabbed the baka Shinigami by his braid and dragged him out to the car again, Duo putting up a fuss for Quat touching his beautiful, strawberry-scented hair. Soon, the pilots all piled into the car and drove off in search of the Capsule Corporation.  
  
After about an hour, they found it. Wasn't so easy to get to it with traffic taking after New York rush hour late at night. Like yah, the clubs would all run out of vodka by then. Likely story. There was traffic due to the god damned NIGHTLIFE, and purely such was the reason. But eventually, they found where Capsule Corporation had been moved to, and that was across from the one and only Kaiba Corporation. Yes. The legendary, multi- billion- dollar company. Now it was more accurately described as a multi-TRILLION dollar company, and basically is as untouchable as any corporate asshole's company can get. Capsule Corporation, a five-story domelike structure, was dwarfed in comparison to the almighty KC, which stood to be taller than the Sears tower and the Empire State Building combined. Yee haw, hold on to your Stetsons, ladies and gentlemen at Capsule Corp, because you are in for one wild, kick-ass ride, and that steer is gonna gore you with his bloody white long horns. CC never stood a chance across the street. It wasn't a corporate giant compared to the corporate mountain range that is KC.  
  
All politically incorrect joking aside, Bulma Briefs stood at the front most window on the bottom floor of CC, glaring with all her power at the smooth, glassy front of KC, and wanting very much to blackmail her dear friends into acting as assassins to benefit her now-tiny company. Goku and Howard wouldn't hear of it.  
  
Soon the door opened, and five young men filed into the room, all dressed in Matrix-style black leather, complete with trench coats, shades, and a laptop. Guns and batteries included. Lock n' load, kiddies: each pilot comes fully equipped with his own kick-ass fighting style and his own sexual tension, if you wanted that added on to your personalized Gundam Pilot dolly. Warning: they do interact....with...one...another. Keep them separate and you're golden.  
  
Soon as the door swung shut and they all stood around waiting, Howard charged down the stairs, followed by the Z-fighters. Ooo, wonder what they where doing all together. Bulma grumbles inwardly. She could swear that Goku and Vegeta flirt with each other more than with their own wives. Which wasn't, unfortunately, a far cry from the truth.  
  
"So! 01, 02, 03, 04, 05...meet the Z Fighters. They are the people I was talking about before rather briefly." The pilots all nod their heads once stiffly, and in a single, uniform movement. It made most everyone in the room nervous as hell. The pilots stood in a line, military-style, in numerical order. Howard now motioned towards Bulma, and her father, who walked in just seconds ago.  
  
"This is Bulma Briefs and her father, Professor Briefs. They are the two who said they stumbled upon something very strange indeed. Supposedly about pilot 06." The Z Fighters looked confused, then looked at Bulma. She nodded at Howard, and said, "Come, this way, this way. Into the computer laboratory." The pilots all turned left at the same time, and military marched after her. It was their way of either embarrassing Howard or impressing the other people that they all quite frankly didn't give a shit about. Now they all stood around a computer, and Bulma smiled, pulling up some information. It was in a heavily encrypted folder, and with very good reason. She had printed it out already, and made several folders of information on it. She needed these folders to test her theories with 06.  
  
"Well, I found out that 06 is a Caucasian female, stands at a height of 6'0'', is in excellent physical form, and supposedly extremely attractive. Also very elusive, as you all know, doesn't take kindly to people possessing information on her. She destroyed one of our most powerful computers, and once info hits the net, it's dead. I had to ask myself HOW she does this exactly, because it is a stroke of brilliance, how she operates. She in fact, is very close by. By her standards, too damn close for comfort, and she hates it. Hates it with a fucking passion." She looked around at them all before continuing, and went to typing on a document of some sort. ((How in the Seven Bloody Hells am I gonna know?! I'm only the WRITER...))  
  
"Well, it made me wonder. Why exactly is she so difficult? She has a huge secret. She must. So this is what I found got mailed to the wrong address." She pulled up an e-mail from her account. It was an order form. For gundanium parts.  
  
"These are components normally found in a Gundam." Heero observed quietly. Bulma nodded her head up and down energetically, sending her blur hair in a storm around her brain-stuffed head.  
  
"I had no idea what they where, but now that you tell me, I'm sure of it. Someone was making a Gundam at the time. About three years ago." She moved the cursor over the date it was received, and smiled grimly. "I had no idea what I had here, and all along I knew it was something big. There's very few companies that makes these components up to the high quality indicated here. Now, assuming this Gundam has been made already, and it has, I realize that this thing is a pretty smooth machine. It runs efficiently, and has virtually no flaws. Then, just last week, I got this." She brings up another e-mail. This one was for something else.  
  
"Artificial Intelligence. These are things used to program it and whatnot. And keep it hard wired, usually used for robots, but we do not carry equipment of this caliber, yet again. So now it was bugging me big time. Now, if you remember, this was sent on a Thursday. There was an attack not long after; London was leveled by a mysterious Gundam in five minutes flat. There was only a few survivors, and that looked like they where kept out of harms way by the gundam's pilot. For a reason. And the names of the survivors have not been released to the public. But whoever they are, the new president of the U.E.S.N has his feathers all ruffled because of it. There have been similar attacks in U.S.A, Arabia, and China. Only certain people survived because the pilot allowed them to. Now tell me. What part of this reeks? There's something else happening, we all know it, you know it, Howard does, I do, hell, the whole world does." Bulma sighed, and spun in her chair to face them.  
  
"Now tell me. Why does this sound like a set up to be feared? 06 is getting ready for something. There's a pattern here. She has only attacked certain places in certain nations. Why is that?" At the looks on their faces, she looked apologetically at them all.  
  
"I'm sorry. But it was something that needed to be brought to your attention. I'm sure you noticed, but never said anything out loud, and I'm just the first to voice it. Now, there's the matter on online info. Whenever we try to release something about it to the public, it is destroyed as soon as it is out—"She continued on and on, and meanwhile, a shadow in the room shifted and slunk away. 06 suppressed a disdainful laugh.  
  
Those fools. They will not know what happened. My next target is...hmmm. Let me think. I want to make this count. My next target is... ---------------------------------  
  
Me: Was that a cliff hanger? Duo: O_o Whaaaa?! Quatre: I believe it is. Heero :Hn. Wufei: Baka onna! Me: Bite your tongue, Chang Wufei. Okay peoples. Hope you like that chappie. Remember. R&R. Keeps the writer happy and inspired. Well, that's how it works for me, anywho. Duo: YEE HAW!!! She's updating from school!!!! 


	4. Inside Information

Cruel Chapter 4: Inside Information By: The Fanfic Writer From Hell  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now... -.-  
  
------  
  
Leon tapped his foot impatiently upon the floor. "Come ON! You guys got nothing done while I was gone?! The boss is breathing down my neck, and if those pilots catch her, she's taking all of us down with her, so MOVE IT IF YOU WANNA LIVE!" He had bellowed, a note panic in his voice. Personally, HE wanted to live a long life. A long, painless life, with a nice wife...maybe a brat or two...a good home, a good amount of money. It might not be much, but hell, it was a life, and that's GOT to be better than what he was likely to have if the boss hauled off and slapped him dead.  
  
The Gundam loomed before him. He leaned on the railing of the catwalk, which was up to the mecha's waist. Scientists and technicians where crawling all over it with their toys, and doing whatever it was that they do. The head scientist, Doctor L, was being a bit persnickety about the repairs and upgrades. In some places, the armor was on and off. Circuits where exposed, amidst other inside parts of the Gundam.  
  
They had nicknamed it D.C. But that was not even close to its name. Nooo, not even close. Its name was Hel.  
  
D.C...was a joke. THAT stood for Dominatrix Custom, or, rather, Demonatrix Custom. Leon and 'boss' had fun making up the nickname. Neither remembered, but they believed that they had both been celebrating the completion of the gundam, and therefore, alcohol had flowed freely. Not to mention that the place was a puff of smoke. People had been drinking, smoking...all that fun stuff. Hell, there was contests on how many drinks you could down or how many cigarettes you could smoke all at the same time. Here's to the winner...you get a raise! WHEE!  
  
The building of the gundam had been a big deal for them. They had been crunched severely for resources, but eventually dug up what was required. Boss ordered them to do whatever it took to complete it. So they snatched a resource satillite which had been particularly jam-packed with what was required for gundanium alloy. After they harvested all of the metal needed plus a surplus amount of it for future repairs and upgrades, they where golden. A dreamy look came on Leon's face at the memory of when he presented Boss with the Gundam. She almost kissed him. Almost. Frick.  
  
Maybe I'll get a kiss this time. He thought with a grin. He'd settle for that as happily as he would have accepted a raise...Boss is hot. A real nice lookin' gal, in his opinion. It was said that she didn't appear much around the base due to how all of the nice technicians couldn't focus on their work when she was within eyeshot. Zero work tended to get accomplished with her around. Leon wondered distantly where the next meeting would be. Then he wondered why she had to set up meetings at 'discreet' locations at all. Boss could get anywhere as long as she really wanted to get there. And these meetings between them where important, so, what the hell? She couldn't come to HQ? Oh, wait. He knew what it was. It was those gundam pilots.  
  
As it turned out, the pilots where stationed pretty much right between Boss's house and HQ. Now the pesky pilots where spreading out further, and where gaining more and more allies. Capsule Corporation...the Z-Fighters...if she was REALLY unlucky, Kaiba Corporation. Then they might branch over to The Realm, because there was Atemu there. Atemu had spies, and they where nothing but the best. He worked hard to gain his vast knowledge and keep it current.  
  
A cell phone trilled somewhere in the depths of his pockets. Leon stuck his hand into one pocket, then another, attempting to fish the damned annoying thing out. Finally, after a few more minutes, he found it, and hit the 'talk' button with a thumb. "Yeah, talk to me..." He said, holding the phone to an ear. The voice there made his breath catch in his expanded lungs.  
  
"Seven days." It said. Leon recognized the voice and snarled. "Yeah, very funny, Boss. Now what do you want?" He got the distinct impression that she shrugged over on the other end of the connection.  
  
"Wanted to spook you. And yeah. Seven days. That's about as long as I most likely have till' the shit hits the fan. They're on to me, old boy." Boss flicked on a lighter and put the flame to the end of a filtered cigarette. A long, slender cig, slightly more feminine looking, but in good taste altogether. Only in the name of good taste, really...she liked the look of them and the taste, so all was good. She put the lighter away after noting that she used the last bit of it. This lighter was dead, and she was in no mood to head to the drug store on the corner of Moon and Nakato. It was a busy intersection as it is, and with her luck, the Pilots would come trundling on down one of those same streets in Quatre's car. Matches would have to do for now.  
  
"Seven...days...?" Leon repeated, eyes growing a bit wide in shock. "But, I thought that we'd have at least another month-"  
  
"AS it turns out, they are a bit wiser than we thought. We're fortunate that Kaiba hasn't contacted them yet, god forbid. He has another piece of the puzzle that I dropped for them to catch. They got Capsule Corporations, now. I believe that the Z-Fighters are on their side. And the Z-Fighters don't know what they have yet..."  
  
"But you did leave them hints, too?"  
  
"Bulma got the order forms. Kaiba has the tape. And the Z-Fighters will be fighting me in the upcoming tournament."  
  
"Didn't you say you where planning on dropping something for the Spirit Detectives?"  
  
"Yeah, I still have to do that. I'm going to at the Tournament. Tuguro is going to be there, he said he might take me into his team. But I'm contemplating putting together a formidable team of my own."  
  
"Who would be on this team?"  
  
"Hmmm...you know who." Leon instantly knew of whom she was referring to. And they where a huge gamble, especially on her part.  
  
"You know what his price will probably be."  
  
"Who, Orion? Damn straight I know."  
  
"He'll be wanting to see Red again, won't he?" By now, Leon was starting to shake slightly. The skin on the nape of his neck prickled with cold needles.  
  
"...Yes. Most likely, he will..."  
  
"And you don't seriously intend to release her, do you?!" Leon practically yelled. His fist was clenched tightly around the cell phone in fear. Red was notorious. Red was the smoothest damned criminal you'd ever find. Red also happened to spend most of her time in the loony bin whenever Boss released her.  
  
"...It depends on what else he might demand. But I was thinking that Red might be needed anyway. Might be needed for the Pilots." Answered she. Leon's eyebrows came together in frustration.  
  
"HOW could the pilots be THAT dangerous that Red is required?! She's a bigger gamble than Orion, and with Red, you don't just bet a few of your chips, you put ALL of them down, whether you like it or not! You know that..."  
  
Boss was quiet for a minute. Maybe she was reminded of why Red was notorious. That she's the smoothest damned criminal there ever was. That Red spent most of her time in the asylum. That Red is the number one person she loves to hate. That 'hate' isn't even the word.  
  
"...The end justifies the means, Leon..." She took a drag off of her cigarette. "...I'll do what I have to. If Orion requires her release, then so be it. I'll let her go. And then...then I'll subdue her again. Yeah, I think that's the plan, that's just what I'll do. It'll all come out just fine and dandy in the end, old boy, see?"  
  
Leon's hand had gone numb. Just like how his mind felt like someone had held it under in a cold bucket of water and allowed it to loose all feeling. Boss couldn't do this. Letting Red go...it was...it was...it was...it IS... "Tis' a frightening prospect, eh old boy?" Boss laughed, though not without her own little shiver of nervousness. But quickly did she recover, as always.  
  
"Now, back onto topic. I need you to do a little work for me, old boy, Leon, honey. Don't let Red weigh on your mind, she isn't your cross to bear. Focus, now. I said, FOCUS! And listen to me..."  
  
Leon, who was shaking, had to get a handle on his nerves. When he did, he nodded his head, and said, "I'm listening." Albeit, a bit shakily still, but he was there at least.  
  
"Now. I need you to do me a favor or two, ya dig?" Leon nodded, shifting the phone to his other hand a bit unsteadily, and listened.  
  
"Good." Boss snuffed the light in her cigarette in the ashtray and pulled another cig out of the cigarette pack. She took a match and struck it along the bottom of her boot, sparking the match head to a lively little flame  
  
"Right. Now here's the deal..." ---  
  
Whooo...there we gooo....another chappie, mostly done at school. Boy, do I hate these computers. But then, I hate mine too! =D Yusuke: You're a screwed up kid. Just wanted you to know that... Kuwabara: HEY! Don't insult a lady, it isn't nice! Yusuke: Who said I was nice? Me: Who said I was a lady? evil Kurama: sweatdrop Me: waves cheerily Well then, bai-bai till the next chapter! Please send reviews! And Thanks to my faithful reviewer! mega glomps GOD I wuv you...XDDD Hiei: Oh gods, save the reviewer... Me: STUFF IT, Hiei! 


End file.
